The last angel
by happycamper123
Summary: Sam has strange dreams and visions of the flock, who he has never met. He is yet to dicover that he is essential in helping the flock find their destiny, he has more power than he could ever imagine. Sam is... The last angel Please read and review!
1. The last Angel

Chapter 1Freedom

* * *

A/N: Hello, this is my first story ever! So it may have a few kinks but I'm quite proud, I will try to keep as updated as possible unless I forget lol, criticism is appreciated greatly but I, like most people prefer praise, please read and review this A.S.A.P. I nervously await your reaction.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the book, _Maximum Ride_ and am not in contact with the author or anyone involved in the original story, any new ideas are my own. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Experiment 76B(Sam), sat in his cage feeling nothing but despair, the angels, Max, Iggy, Angel, The Gasman and his favourite, Fang had finally arrived to rescue them. He had been told by the various other experiments who had passed in and out of his life that these winged mutants, similar to him, had escaped and would one day return to free their brothers.

However, they were being pursued and hadn't had time to open his cage and he was left behind, feeling meaningless and forgotten. His only company now was Tania, or as Jeb and the white coats had so fondly named _it, _experiment 49X, but she had been sick for days now and they both knew her time on this earth was coming to a halt.

He held her inside his tawny wing as she shivered:

"Please… don't let me go"

Came a small weak voice that even Tania could barely recognise as her own. Sam could feel his love for her burning inside him, she was his baby sister, he had spent a few lonely years in his cage before she had been _made._ But now she was fading away, dying, right in front of his eyes, the pain was unbearable and he felt his heart being torn up, as if by the erasers themselves.

Tania, _his_ Tania was to die the same heartlessly quiet way she had come into this world. Made in a test-tube, treated, not as a human being but as an object of science, a creature in a lab, never destined for anything greater than to feed the minds of greedy scientists. Now she would fade, disappear as if her existence had meant nothing.

Tania clenched her powerful claws in pain, her black nose dry, she was a failed experiment with a very short life span of just 8 years. Sam was enfuriated by the sheer injustice of the situation and could feel his rage building by the second, more and more until he could barely control it:

"I will save you"

He whispered in her ear. She muttered weakly in response. At last, Sam could no longer control himself, in an effort to calm himself down he grasped the bars of his cage tightly in his talons.

"Click"

And the door simply swung open freely. For a split second, Sam simply stared in awe,

"this is new"

He heard himself say, at last coming to his senses he grabbed Tania and held her securely, which was easy as, even at 8 years old, she was only about the size of a Tabby Cat. Sam then let his powerful legs carry him swiftly to the door through which he had seen the angels depart. As soon as they were through the door and in the sewers, he leapt high into the air and snapped open his wings, pushed down hard and, to his disbelief, he was flying. And as Angel heard Sam's voice, she regained some strength:

" We are free"


	2. Life Outside

**Chapter 2** **Life outside**

* * *

**A/N** This is my second chapter ever so I'm still quite new at this, please let me know if there's anything that doesn't make sense. I can't wait for reviews so please please read and review! Thank you, can't wait for feedback!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the book, _Maximum Ride_ and am not in contact with the author or anyone involved in the original story, any new ideas are my own. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Sam had been flying through the sewers for what felt like days, and as his adrenaline supplies began to deplete, Sam thought Tania felt heavier than usual, as did he himself. The rumours and stories of the angels had informed him that they could fly. However, he didn't quite understand the attraction to it as it was just about the most exhausting experience of his life.

"Tania?"

He could physically feel her strength waning and as with each powerful beat of his wings she winced. He had no special power for this but they had been through so much together that they had a very close bond. Sam knew she would never give up, but it was near the time of day that a white-coat would give her an injection, he could only assume that the lack of this was what was making her feel sick.

"Sam?"

"Yeh sweetheart?"

"I'm hungry"

How could have been so stupid, she was weak because she was hungry, it was as simple as that, he hoped.

He landed, or, as most people would say, fell to the ground but he gave himself credit as it was his first time. After his stomach had given him a strong reminder of it's demands, he and Tania- feeling stronger from the promise of food- found a hatch and climbed up, away from the stench and dampness of the sewers and into the fresh air.

Luckily for them, there was a festival in full flow and a winged boy and furry little girl didn't look out of place amongst the sea of costumes, floats and make-up.

Tania was suddenly very excited, as Sam caught the scent she had several minutes before him, he couldn't help but get a little eager to find the source. It was that of what he knew could only be food, hotdogs, Sam had overheard the white-coats speaking many times about hot-dogs and burgers and could always smell it on their coats after feeding time.

Tania and Sam reached another obstacle, however as they asked for everything the vendor had and discovered, too late, that they had to give the man something called "money". Unfortunately, as they were never intended to see anything more than the inside of a cage they didn't exactly have plentiful supplies of currency. Instead, they choose the option they felt suited them best.

"Run!"

And the pair took off running, closely pursued by a nearby police officer. After a few seconds, they outran this man. They both knew that with the super-strength they held between them, they could outrun just about any creature on earth, however, panic struck both of them and, as Tania instinctively clasped onto him, Sam flew again for the second time in his life. Only now it was in full view of several members of the public who knew those costumes were far too realistic.

Even after all the drama, Sam and Tania savoured their first real meal ever.

"So… what now?"

Asked Tania

"Well, first we need money but I don't know how to get ant"

Sam knew they needed it, but had no idea where to acquire some without having to once again resort to theft. From his experience of listening intently to white-coat conversations, Sam knew that a job was a way to get money.

"A job huh?"

Oops, Sam had been projecting his thoughts again, he never could quite control it and Tania had been listening.

" I saw a sign outside a building, it had 'job' on it, let's go see"

Sam and Tania leapt down from the rooftop they had been hiding on and he folded his wings in tight behind his back, he didn't want more trouble. They headed toward Tania's job sighting and walked into the building, which, as they soon discovered, was a pizza store.

Sam got a job delivering pizzas; his natural tracking system meant he could find each place easily. They managed to last the week before getting paid by sneaking the occasional slice of pizza and sleeping on the roof of the store.

"Easy huh?"


	3. New beginnings

Chapter 3

* * *

New beginnings

* * *

A/N Hey there, 3rd chapter and still going strong, I think this is a lot more interesting than the others so enjoy! As usual read and review, criticism welcome, thanks.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to or in the book, _Maximum Ride_ and am not in contact with the author or anyone involved in the original story, any new ideas are my own. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

He flew through the night sky with great power and grace, there was nothing more powerful than him. Ahead of him, he saw the "angels", they had come for him at last! Sam knew they could teach him everything, about the _school_, where he came from, what was happening to him, why he was chosen for these sick experiments but most of all, they could tell him who he was.

The leader called to him:

"Sam?"

"Sam!"

He was pulled roughly from unconsciousness with a start and a sharp pain in his shoulder, Sam had been lying on his wing, never a good idea. Tania was staring at him looking worried.

"What?"

"You were screaming! What's up?"

"Nothing, honestly"

It was now that Sam realised he was still on the roof of a pizza store, his questions unanswered and apparently now he was certifiable, great!

He pushed these thoughts out of his head and started to wonder where they would go next, what they would do. And he scared himself as he realised he didn't know, they were lost in this unknown world with no-one but each other.

"Why don't we go looking for those angels?"

Said Tania, listening again.

"You can track stuff can't you? And I remember their scent, let's go!"

Sam decided they could go as he had no ideas himself. They set off that night, after Sam got his pay. He was getting a lot more confident with flying now and managed to get a few thousand miles before having to stop to rest in a clearing of a forest.

They ate some of the food they had brought in Tania's new rucksack and as Tania thoughtfully groomed herself, Sam thought about the unfairness of his life and how he had come to be this way, a boy with wings.

Just then, Tania leapt up, tense and ready for a fight. Sam learned all too quickly what she had seen. Before he knew what had happened he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and all went black as he sank to the ground, seeing Tania leap defensivelyin front of him.

"What shall we do with them?"

Said Max to the others.

"I think we should make them talk, they might be Jeb's spies, a trick"

Replied the Gasman.

Fang pointed out coolly:

"They could be like us, escaped from the _school_ nowhere to go, ever think of that?"

Max stared blankly at Fang's cold expression, she knew he was right, they hadn't thought about this they just got scared. Fang was always right these days. Max found herself admiring himmore than usual, seeing more meaning in his expressions.

"Gnnh"

Max was snapped back to reality as their oldest prisoner awoke.

Sam felt groggy and confused as he slowly drifted back into consciousness, his first thought –as always- was the safety of Tania. He was relieved to feel her fur against his skin so he moved on to wondering what was going on.

"Who are you?"

Sam asked quietly, but as he saw what was on each of their backs, his question was answered for him.

"We are the flock, I'm Max who are you?"

This question came from who he thought must have been their leader, the one in his dream, but how could he know that? Somehow he found himself seeing all the faces as familiar as if they had met before, were brothers.

Then Sam remembered he had been asked a question.

"I'm Sam, this is Tania, do I know you?"

"Well he does seem familiar"

Said the oldest boy who to Sam seemed wisest but the most troubled.

"But where do we know you from?"

At this point Sam realised they couldn't see he was one of them. He snapped his wings open with such force he broke the rope binding he and Tania together. The flock gasped in horror.

"There's another one?"

"How many of us are there?"

As far as Sam knew, these people thought of him as an enemy, why else would they tie him up? As quickly as possible, he grabbed the unconscious Tania and shot straight up into the air, surprising both the flock and himself with his speed. The flock were instantly at a level height with him.

"Why are you running from us?"

Sam thought this an odd question, coming from a group of people who had knocked him out and tied him up, but he answered anyway.

"You see me as an enemy, why shouldn't I run?"

"We were just scared you had come from the school to get us, we freaked out"

Said Max

"Yeh, we just want answers, we can help"

Said the boy who always seemed to be looking somewhere else.

"Okay, let's talk"

Sam agreed, and they drifted back down to talk. They told him their names and what had happened to them so far. Sam did the same and Tania woke up to the smell of feathers. The group spoke long into the night and decided they would help each other in their quest to find themselves.

* * *


	4. Personal Enemy

Chapter 4 Personal enemy 

Sam sat with his wings spread far apart, waiting for the rising sun to warm them. Still trying to contemplate what had happened to him in the last few days. The people he had met, things he had seen, his strange dreams. How had he known what they would look like, the flock Sam felt he knew them, no, it was more than that, they were related, closely as if they had once been the same being.

Even for all this, Sam knew he was different from the flock, he had wings yes but that was where the similarity ended for Sam. He had something different about him, inside him that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Sam was pulled out of his daze by a cry, a warning sound which came from Nudge:

"Everyone up!"

Now there was something they all had in common, hatred of erasers. They had helped the white-coats to torture him over the years of his life in the Institute for Higher Living, he hated the erasers for this. But most of all Sam hated them for the things they had done to Tania.

The flock, now including Tania and Sam, were ready for any fight. The erasers had a new female leader, Sam wondered where Ari was. Max and the others knew all too well.

"Filthy birdy freaks!"

Barked this new leader.

"Nice to meet you too" replied Max in a matter of fact way. "And you are?"

"I am Lea, the last Eraser you'll ever meet, You got away birdies, you've been very bad and I'm here to put things right"

Just then Lea caught sight of Sam and looked him straight in the eye. A look of sheer horror spread across her face. Lea sank to the ground, quivering like a small child.

"You, not you, you couldn't, they didn't, what have they done!"

And with that, Lea and the other erasers ran, disappeared from sight as of they had never been there, their conflict had never happened and all was peaceful in the forest again.

Sam staggered back in a state of shock, what had just happened? The flock were looking at him with deep concern in their eyes. Sam didn't feel like himself anymore, suddenly he was something to be scared of, an evil force. There was something evil inside him he couldn't control, and it was getting stronger. Threatening to reveal itself.

"What the heck just happened?"

Cried Fang, showing a rare attack of emotion.

"I don't, I d-don't know"

Sam couldn't handle this, it was simply too much for him to take. So he did the one thing he knew he could, he flew. Not far, just straight up as far as he could and more.

Sam began to lose breath, he didn't care he just wanted to get away, from his life and from himself. He flew until he could fly no more, then he fell, fast and hard towards the ground which got increasingly closer. All went dark.


	5. Unwanted wisdom

Chapter 5

* * *

Unwanted Wisdom

* * *

**A/N Yes it's back**, the suspense is over and you can find out what happened! By the way, this is my penultimate chapter (Second last… I think) of this story, but I might make a sequel. I'm writing the last chapter nnnnnnnnnnow!

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own it

* * *

Sam heard a voice; he couldn't work out where he was. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. Sam couldn't move at all. Pain flooded into him and his entire body ached. He felt a hand raise his head onto something soft. Sam tried to open his eyes but was too weak to even do that. He could only lie there helpless, listening. He heard voices around him, felt fur brush his hand, Tania.

"What happened?" asked Iggy

"He just freaked out." Said Fang

"I chased him right up there but he wouldn't stop, it was like he couldn't hear me, he wasn't himself, it's like Sam wasn't there anymore and there was someone else in his place. Then he dropped like a brick, I only just caught him"

For the first time they could ever remember, Fang genuinely looked worried. The flock were still unsure about Sam and Tania, she was a strange mass of creatures, not dog, not cat, she wasn't really all that human. Sam had wings like the flock, but he was different, odd.

There seemed to be a power inside him, something maybe even Sam wasn't aware of. And what was it about him that had scared away a pack of Erasers? The group decided they would help him answer these questions, and along the way, even find out something about themselves.

Three days later, Sam finally awoke, he sat up, feeling hungry but glad he finally had some strength. He found himself in strange surroundings, in a dark cave and (Judging from the cold) high up somewhere, although something about the cave gave it warmth, then Sam saw the last embers of a dying fire that had recently been put out. There was no-one around except Tania, who looked glad to see him awake but strangely, said nothing. In his brief moments of consciousness Sam had always felt her presence. It seemed she had never left his side. But he had almost left her forever, how could he have been such a coward?

Sam stood up – after several attempts- and went outside to find the flock, wings hanging limply by his side. Angel was the first to see him, she shot a glance to Max and ran to hide behind her.

"Hey you okay man?" Asked Nudge, gently touching his shoulder. At once they shared a vision.

It was Sam and Fang, they were younger and held in containers, large glass jars. But they weren't themselves. Their eyes were glazed, bodies lifeless but the most striking difference was that neither had wings. If it hadn't been for the jars the pair would have seemed, normal.

Nudge and Sam snapped out of this more confused than ever.

"What did ya see?" Asked the Gasman

"I saw…" Nudge began, but was interrupted.

"My past, we saw my life in the _school"_

Sam didn't want to cause any more trouble so he decided to keep quite about it, for a while at least. Nudge looked troubled, but seemed to understand, they shared aglance, brief but meaningfulsomehow, deepand shenodded quietly with him.

"Where am I anyway?" Sam asked.

"We're high in a mountain, we always feel safe here. You had a pretty nasty episode dude, we had to carry you here" Said Max

"Yeh, you're heavier than you look"

"Quiet Gazzy!"

Sam had become fond of the flock, they had taken care of him when he was helpless and he felt part of their family now. Sam felt, home.

There was just the minor problem of finding out why he existed.

* * *

_Dun dun dun! Last chapter coming soon, Read and review please and watch this space:- )_


	6. True Angel

Chapter 6

* * *

True Angel

* * *

A/N Hi, this is my last chapter, it's a lot longer than the others but its all quite exciting! Sorry if it's a bit cheesy! There will be a sequel fairly soon, I'm already thinking about what will happen to Sam and Co. Thanx for reading. Please give me detailed reviews of anything I could do to improve. Bye!

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own it

* * *

"The power" as he now called it had been growing for days. Sam had a terrible feeling it was going to show itself soon, and not in the most gentle of ways. The flock had left their safe-haven with the hawks to find their parents and had stopped in a remote wasteland, a few trees nearby, but the most noticeable landmark was an immense building that looked like it had once been a working factory. Max had decided this was a good place to stop as it had been abandoned for years and they were likely to be safe here.

They had set up a fire, and were eating some of their supplies when Max noticed The Gasman had a serious look of concern on his face, more serious than even Fang usually was.

"What is it Gazzy?" asked Max, half-way through wolfing down a cold sausage roll.

"I'm worried, I mean, what if our parents don't like us?" he replied, glancing over at Angel.

"Of course they'll like you, you're, well… you!" Said Max, desperately trying to reassure him. Although she couldn't say the thought hadn't crossed her mind, _several_ times. These people had given their children up at birth, why would they want them back? Especially now they were all winged freaks? The Gasman looked vaguely reassured and Angel was still happily playing with Total and Celeste so Max let it drop from her mind, for a while at least.

"Stop it!" screamed an angry Sam.

"What's up?" asked Iggy

"Oh… nothing" replied Sam, this of course was a lie. The power, whatever it was had been irritating Sam more than usual. He felt as if there was a creature inside him, gaining power and now it was slowly gnawing at his brain, he felt like his head was going to explode.

"Sam?" came from a worried Tania.

"It's okay honey"

At the sound of Tania's voice the pain subsided slightly, it was calm. This gave Sam time to think about the vision he had shared with Nudge. Had he once been a real, normal kid? Had they all been? But those "Normal" versions of Fang and him hadn't seemed right, maybe not even alive. This was getting more and more confusing by the day. It was getting late, so Sam went to sleep. He lost consciousness almost instantly as he put his head down on the rucksack, almost against his own control.

"Hey, what's wrong with Sam? He seems stranger than usual." Said Fang that night to Max.

"I dunno, but I'll ask him, if there's something wrong with him we need to know" replied Max. "I'll ask him in the morning, goodnight"

The next morning, as Sam was kicked awake by Max, the pain returned right on cue. He winced as his head began to throb.

"What's wrong Sam?" asked Max. "You have to tell me"

"Nothing, just a headache" It was now that Sam noticed the others were not yet awake, it was just him and Max who right now was giving him a look of concern and frustration.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you" relented Sam. "I feel like there's something inside me, it's not good and I can't control it. It's been getting stronger since I met you guys and now it feels like it's eating me from the inside. Okay? Happy now?"

Sam took to the skies, Max let him go, she had learned from past experience not to follow Sam when he flew off. He would be back, he wouldn't leave Tania. Max carried on kicking the rest of the flock awake. All the time thinking about what Sam had said.

Sam landed on a rooftop of part of the old factory and sat down, it was surprisingly clean.

_I can't handle this! Stop it! Just leave me alone! Please!_

"Oh don't worry birdie, you won't have to suffer much after I'm done with you!"

Sam whirled round to find a bloodthirsty pack of erasers just feet away from him, _damn thought projection. _

He looked below him to find the rest of the flock fighting them on the ground and they didn't seem to be doing well. Max was lying lifeless on the ground while Fang valiantly fought to protect her. Iggy was losing his fight with two erasers and the gasman looked up at Sam as he fell to his knees. There was no sign of Angel… or Tania.

"Tania! What have you done with her?"

"Now, now" said Lea in her silky voice, while changing shape, her muzzle forming. "There's no need to get excited, we are holding her in a 'safe' place. We have no use for her. You, however, are very important and we need to get you back to the institute. Dead or alive!"

Lea pounced on Sam who was already nearly paralysed by the pain in his head and had little chance of a fight. But he fought anyway. Took punch after punch until she kicked him, right in the stomach. This sent Sam flying off the rooftop. As quickly as he could he unfurled his wings, pushed down hard and flew towards the battle scene, where only Fang now stood, having taken out two erasers but now being beaten by his third.

Almost instantly Lea and her super erasers appeared next to him.

_They must have jumped straight down!_

Sam heard a cry behind him as Fang, the strongest flock member fell to the ground beaten. Sam was the only one left and he had never been taught to fight at the institute. After their last accident with fighting experiments they had decided against the idea of training more that could fight against them.

Lea held up a bag, Sam saw inside it a black nosed, furry little girl.

"Tania!"

"ah ah ah! Stay where you are or she gets it!" Lea through the sack to the ground, there was no movement from inside, not even a sound.

"What have you done to her?"

"I've had enough of this, kill them both"

The power surged in Sam and he felt the worst pain, everything went white and suddenly he felt as though he was watching himself from the outside, through a screen. This other Sam had unfurled his now pure white wings and his eyes glowed with a silver light. He emanated great strength. An eraser lunged at him but he swept it away with his hand, several more tried this and got the same reaction. The other Sam rose into the sky, without flapping his wings, as if he was on a pedestal. His eyes narrowed and suddenly glowed brighter with a furious red. The erasers simply disappeared, even Lea. They dissolved into nothing as if they had never existed. The glowing stopped and Sam fell down with a thud.

Sam awoke a little while later to find it was dark, everyone was still out cold, bruised but alive. Sam stumbled over to the bag that held Tania, he heard a groan and his heart skipped a beat with relief at her being alive. Angel was lying next to Max looking strangely unhurt.

Sam felt weak and when he could stand no more he fell one thought racing through his head as he did.

_What am i?_

As Fang had lain, paralysed but conscious he saw a white glow, the only shape he could make out were wings, none like any of the flock had. It was a power like nothing in this world and it flicked the erasers away with a sweep of its hand. The glowing turned a furious red, thenstopped, something fell down to earth and Fang lost consciousness.

* * *

_Please Please Please Read and Review. Am writing sequel now_

OOOOH! Please R & R! sequel coming soon


End file.
